


Nightlights and Mobile Phones

by ALC



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC/pseuds/ALC
Summary: I wrote this two years ago, maybe, for the prompt "Story Time".  Just a bit of lovely fluff between Nine and Rose.





	Nightlights and Mobile Phones

Nightlights and Mobile Phones

Written for @timepetalsprompts this is for the “Story Time” prompt.

Nine x Rose

Fluff/a little hurt/comfort

Word Count: 1753

Nightlights and Mobile Phones

 

Rose hummed as she pulled empty hangers from the wardrobe. She gathered them into a small pile and sat them on the bed, glancing over to the basket full of freshly cleaned clothes. 

The TARDIS had its own laundry facilities, of course, but she did love to go home to do laundry at her mum’s when they had the time. The familiar scent of Persil drifted up from the basket, making her smile. She picked up a shirt and started the process of putting away her things. 

The Doctor scratched his head, yawned, and ultimately decided to take a break from his tinkering. Standing up and stretching, he gave the console a pat and worked a kink out of his back before heading back to Rose’s room.

Strolling leisurely down the hallways, the Doctor finally came upon the door to her room. Tapping gently on the door, he heard a faint “Come in!” The door swung in revealing Rose sitting on her bed surrounded by a pile of socks. 

“Almost done?” he asked, smiling. 

She nodded. “Just finished pairing these up- didn’t realize it was getting so late.” Rose pointed at the clock on her nightstand which read 11:57. 

“Absolutely,” the Doctor replied, teasing, “we need you getting your beauty sleep, don’t we?”

She stuck out her tongue and started gathering up the rest of the socks. After they were tucked safely away in the drawer, Rose pulled a pair of pajamas from the bureau and scooted up to the loo. “Be right back!”

“No hurry,” he remarked dryly. It is a time machine, if you’re forgotten.”

He heard her giggle as the door to the bath closed with an audible click. He sat down on the chair at the side of her bed and sighed, smiling fondly. His little ape.

Glancing around the room casually, he caught sight of something he hadn’t noticed before. A small light was plugged into the outlet in the corner of the room. He wondered why on earth she would have something so tiny. No real light could be produced from it…she wouldn’t even be able read with it switched. The Doctor pursed his lips, feeling genuinely confused- a rare feeling for the Time Lord.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rose exiting the loo, her hair pulled up in a soft pony tail. Her pajamas were light blue with moons in little night caps printed all over them. She gave him a shy smile. 

“Ready for bed, then?” he asked, pulling back the covers and patting the mattress. 

She hesitated and shifted her weight. “You could…you could read awhile, if you wanted to.” Rose bit her lip. “You don’t have to, though.” 

He chuckled softly. The past month or so, it had become their new routine. She seemed to enjoy the stories and the sight of her drifting off to sleep calmed him in a way that he couldn’t explain. “Of course, Rose. Come on, pop up into bed and get yourself comfy.” 

He pulled the duvet back and she crawled into the queen-sized bed, settling herself down into the nest of blankets and pillows. 

He picked up the novel they’d been reading, a twenty-eighth century adventure series that was wildly popular, and clicked on the bedside lamp. The ship dimmed the lights in the rest of the room so that only a gentle glow filled the space. The Doctor’s deep northern voice filled the room as he recounted the adventures of Azron and his friends Nilmore and Larrrethe. 

After two chapters, despite clever subplots and a daring maneuver by the heroes, Rose’s eyes began to grow heavy. She struggled to stay awake as the Doctor continued, stopping briefly to lick his finger and turn the page. He was reading the last paragraph of the chapter when Rose let out an enormous yawn.

The Doctor tucked his index finger between the pages of the book and gave her a smile. “Had enough for tonight, haven’t you?” 

She nodded wearily. “Think so. Sorry.”

He slipped the black ribbon back in the book, marking the page, and set it down on the night stand. Clicking off the bedside lamp, he stood and bent down, kissing the top of her head. “Good night, Rose. Sleep well.”

“Thanks, Doctor,” she said quietly. 

He stepped out of the room and the door latched with a soft click. 

Rose’s eyes popped open. She sat up and quietly walked across the floor, snapping on the tiny nightlight. Crossing the room, she pulled her phone out of her purse and checked the battery (though there was no point, now that the Doctor had fixed it, her mobile held a charge indefinitely) and sat it down carefully on her nightstand. She was almost back into bed when the doorknob turned and the Doctor’s familiar form returned. 

“Forgot my jacket,” he said, pointing at the chair. “I thought you’d be asleep, Rose. You were almost dozing off when I was reading. Why are you up and out of bed?” 

The mattress sank a bit under her weight as she sat down. “I just needed to do something first.” 

He picked up his jacket and shrugged it on. “Oh?”

Her face flushed. “I-I…that is, sometimes I like to have a nightlight on.” She braced herself, waiting for him to tease her. 

“A night light?” His angular face was confused. 

She pointed to the corner.

His face lit up. “That’s what it’s for, then!” he said, sounding genuinely pleased. “I wondered about that earlier and couldn’t figure it out. Do all people use these, Rose? It’s not something I’ve come across.” 

The red in her face burned brighter. “Um. Sometimes. Mostly just kids, but…”

“Just a bit of light, then? That’s all it’s for?”

She nodded. “Yeah. ‘S all it’s for.” 

Crossing the room, the Doctor settled next to her on the mattress. “Want to tell me why you use it?” He glanced down. “Your phone’s on the nightstand, too.” He paused. “Is something wrong?” 

“Just a habit, I guess,” she said quietly.

“Have I done something to make you…” he trailed off.

“Oh, God no. No, it’s not you at all, Doctor.” 

He stood up. “C’mon. Back into bed.” 

The bed creaked gently as she shifted her weight, lying on her side. The Doctor pulled the blankets up on top of her. He plopped down in the chair next to her bed. “Will you tell me about it?” 

“It’s nothing. Just…I told you about Jimmy, didn’t I?” 

“The boyfriend you had before Ricky?”

She gave him an annoyed look. “Mickey. You know it’s Mickey, Doctor. And yeah.” She pressed her lips together. “We lived together for a couple months.” 

“You and Mickey?”

She shook her head. “No. Jimmy and I.”

He was quiet. “Rose…” 

“The flat was small. It wasn’t in a good part of town and I didn’t really like staying there, but we were doing it together, so I didn’t mind as much. He played in a band- they played late some nights. I didn’t know it, but he was selling on the side.”

“Selling what?” he asked.

Her jaw tensed. “Stolen prescription tablets.” She looked up at him. “I didn’t know.” 

“What happened?” he asked cautiously

“I was sleeping…or almost asleep. The door was locked but I didn’t put the chain up because Jimmy hadn’t come home yet. Anyway, I was asleep and I heard something in the other room. I thought Jimmy was home, so I walked out to see him and there was a strange man in the apartment. He had broken in, searching for Jimmy’s stash of pills cause he knew he was out playing a gig. I screamed and ran back into the bedroom, but the phone was the whole way in the other room and I didn’t have my mobile so I couldn’t call anyone. I could hear him tearin’ apart the living room and I was afraid he was going to break into the bedroom and hurt me.”

The Doctor leaned forward and put a hand on her arm. “Did he?”

She shook her head. “No. He left, but not before he tore the place apart. I didn’t move until Jimmy came home.”

“What happened?”

“Jimmy was mad. He swore up and down he’d find out who it was and make them pay, but he never did. He changed the locks and told me to keep the phone close. That was the end of it.” 

“But it wasn’t for you, was it, Rose?” he asked gently. 

She shrugged. “It took awhile to get over it. I know I’m being stupid. It’s just…it’s comforting to have the light on and the phone nearby.”

“Because you’re alone,” he realized. 

She nodded. “Yeah.” 

“If it gives you the slightest measure of comfort, then please, do it.” He smiled. “I want you to feel safe here. This is your home as much as it is mine.” 

Her lower lip trembled and she nodded, her eyes bright. “Thanks,” she whispered. 

He stood and sat next to her. “Come here,” he said softly, pulling her close. 

Rose leaned into the Doctor’s hug and closed her eyes. After a minute, the Doctor pulled away and patted her pillow. “C’mon, then. You’re tired and you need sleep.” He looked up. “Will you be alright?”

“’M fine,” she said softly.

He reached over to the side table and picked up their adventure book, thumbing through the pages. “Would you mind, though, if I stayed awhile and re-read a bit of this? ‘M not sure I caught it all the first time.” 

Her heart melted; he was staying, and only for her sake. “I don’t mind. But Doctor, you don’t-”

“I know.” His blue eyes looked up into hers. “But I’d like to. That okay?” 

She smiled. “Yeah.” 

Snuggled down into her cozy bed, Rose fell asleep with the gentle glow of the bedside lamp, and the deep Northern tones of the Doctor humming in her ears. She felt safe and warm and drifted off easily.

The Doctor continued, first reading aloud, and finally reading to himself after Rose fell asleep. She would be fine- he knew she would be. She was brave and courageous and determined. But tonight, just this once, she wouldn’t have to be alone. He settled into the chair and thumbed the page of the book, listening to the quiet hum of his ship. No, tonight Rose wouldn’t have to be alone; and neither would he.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to go through my old Tumblr stories- when I find one I like (that hasn't already been posted) I'll post it here. Thank you for taking the time to read! <3


End file.
